


Subjugation

by BARALAIKA



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Crush Fetish, Guro, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: Imagine Zenos Yae Galvus crushing you, the Warrior of Light, beneath his boots.





	Subjugation

Imagine Zenos Yae Galvus crushing you, the Warrior of Light, beneath his boots.  
  
He’s so fucking  _huge_ that you never stood a chance, not really. Looming head and shoulders above even the largest Roegadyn man, he’s so far beyond imposing that it’s nigh-impossible not to sit down and piss yourself obediently at his feet.  
  
But he doesn’t care for such shows of submission. He only cares about the wheeze of breath forced out of your lips and relishes the delicate crackling of ribs beneath his foot, as if your bones were a frozen sheet of water. It doesn’t take long for it to build into splintering and with a  _SNAP_ , they split into shards.  
  
A long, filthy groan rolls up Zenos’ throat with an audible, visible shudder.  
  
“Does that feel good…?”  
  
He grinds his heel, forcing needles of bone into soft tissue as you struggle to breathe and dimly, you realise that his weight is growing. He’s putting his weight onto your chest completely… and it’s giving way, agonisingly, as his other foot pushes him off of the ground. There’s a little bit of a wobble to him as he sinks into his foothold and bone punctures lung and skin alike.  
  
“Oh shush. Don’t be afraid. Your goddess won’t let you die… will she?”  
  
He won’t let you go so easily.  
  
“Try it… try and scream for me.”  
  
You open your mouth, but all that comes up is a gurgle of blood and spit. With heart pounding and oxygen running low, you start to slip away… all the while looking up at Zenos’ cock being pulled out of his armour, thick and limb-like in your blurred vision.  
  
“Perfect. Until next time.”  
  
You knew he wasn’t finished. He wouldn’t be that merciful.


End file.
